comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-03-19 - Family Affairs: Something Rotten in the State of Dakota
When Stark arrives at the mansion, the digital relation of Iron Man calling the X-Men for backup to save a kidnapped Asia from AIM was already sent, along with a broadcast on the Avengers comlink that She-Hulk responded to. "Everyone will be here within forty minutes," he tells Supergirl, having at least pretended to look at his phone for information. The X-Men had permission to fly the Blackbird out here and land in the front yard where there is a landing pad. "I'm going to start some evidence investigation, and do some satellite surveillance of the area that the signal was tracked to. I'm not sure what it is you want to do, but I bet waiting around twiddling your thumbs is not it. Let Jarvis know if you need any supplies, but be back here by the meeting time," he informs Supergirl. "Let's not take any risks, we want to make sure no one is lost during this mission." Imagine, a former playboy and current billionaire being protective of Supergirl! Well, Supergirl goes to do her thing, and as people begin to gather in the Avengers Meeting Room on the second floor, Tony Stark is no where to be found. In his place is Iron Man running the meeting, with the evidence that Stark had gathered together. The armor has changed during the Kenzie incident, to a black and gold version with red glowing repulsor technology. Good. Iron Man's here. She-Hulk strides into the room and moves to sit down. She doesn't know anything about any protecting incredibly powerful aliens. Fortunately for Tony...he wouldn't hear the last of it for a long time. Huh. New armor. Jen folds her hands into her lap once she's seated, in her "own" chair. It's reinforced. Kara Zor-El did not, of course, listen to Tony Stark's protective warning. After Kara did some 'investigating' of her own, and a quick clothing change (for reasons she will NOT explain due to the embarrassment factor), she flies back to where Tony said to go to meet the Avengers. In her hands she brings along the stuff she found in the apartment - files on surveillance on Asia in various areas and dossiers on her, a hydra flag, a beekeeper AIM outfit, and a laptop. She knocks on the door and is let in. "Um.... where's Mr. Stark? I found some stuff." She looks over and sees She-Hulk - well at least there's one person here she knows. The Blackbird does indeed land on the designated spot about 20 minutes after Iron Man's call goes out. When the boarding ramp lowers, Cyclops is already moving down it, fastening down the straps of one of his gloves. As usual, his manner is utterly calm, almost cold. He's followed by the scarlet-tressed Marvel Girl, as they both make their way towards the briefing room. Upon arrival, Cyclops gives a brief nod of greeting towards those assembled, before asking the obvious question (for him): "So what are we looking at?" Trailing Cyclops is Marvel Girl, even if she looks far less used to these situations than the X-Men's leader, her green eyes scanning the room for any clues or information, aswell as to sense the vibe of the place without resorting to her telepathy. Still, she has both arms folded over her breasts once the couple stops, not in an asserting manner, even managing to look quite insecure when surrounded by pretty famous superheroes and being pulled into this whole thing less than 20 minutes ago. Apprehensive she nods at everyone politely, far warmer than her mutant partner. Storyteller note. In the gear that Kara broguht the X-men will have notice that there's an Holographic Imager it's a small cellphone sized device. Iron Man nods at She-Hulk as she enters, though once Jarvis shows Supergirl the meeting room upstairs and asks about Stark, "Communications and information," basically locked in his lab. "I have a number of sensors and databases installed in the suit, you can provide the items to me for inital processing and Jarvis can take it to Mr. Stark afterwards," the mascline computerized voice says. When Cyclops and Marvel Girl enters, he nods. "Welcome X-Men, though sadly it is not better times." It never really is when Avengers and X-Men generally get together. Iron Man taps the table in front of him for Supergirl to set the items down, "Supergirl, if you could give a brief summary of what happened in the park, with Mr. Stark, and what you have been doing since? I in turn will provide the foundings that Mr. Stark has provided." Iron Man is apparently the take charge type too, least in the boardroom. Storytellers note. Next TP a Good Ole Fashion BarbQue! She-Hulk frowns. "Who the heck would kidnap *Asia*...unless she's bait." That's the obvious reason to the Hulk's mind. The little plant girl is rather popular, after all. She'd make good bait. Kara Zor-El rubs her head a bit. "Okay well.... I was in the park and saw Asia there. I was going to bring her back to her babysitter but there was an attack happening on the other side of the park, so I told Asia to stay put and I went to see what was happening. Some sort of big ... robot thing had killed a person. And when I had taken it out and went back to check on Asia she was gone and there was this hot dog vendor guy who had been killed and some spears. He was already dead, I think whoever kidnapped Asia used the robot as a distraction. Um.... so the spears, they were made of some sort of high tech polymer metals. Found Asia's doll and I brought it to Mr. Stark." She fidgets a bit. "Then I thought before I came here I should apologize to the hot dog vendor's family that I wasnt there to save him, but he didnt have any family. When I went in his apartment I found this stuff." She motions at the items she brought in that she put on the table. "I don't know what all of this is... but I do know that this..." She opens the dossier, "has pictures of Asia in pretty secure places. This is the Xavier Mansion right? Inside? And this is Avengers Academy." She pauses then says, "I'm not sure what the flag is of though... and there's this outfit too." "Huh...Image Inducer." Cyclops says quietly as the items are arrayed on the table in front of Iron Man. He listens carefully to Supergirl's report, then looks intently at the pictures she mentions. His expression doesn't shift in the slightest, but Marvel Girl can feel a spike of alarm from him that somehow the Institute's security has been breached in such a manner. At least they know about it now...which will hopefully help them plug that particular leak. Although... "Iron Man, can you tell what images are programmed onto that Inducer?" His expression tightens a bit at the flag and uniform, "They're called HYDRA. They're a multinational terrorist organization that grew out of some Nazi remnants, more or less." While at first Marvel Girl's attentions are drawn to the young blonde in the room, who is too young to be there, it easily shifts into the problem at hand once Asia's name is mentioned. Frowning and letting small ripples of anger and worry flow through her and Scott she takes a step closer, now besides Cyclops, looking at him before she speaks, clearing her throat noiselessly first, as if not wanting to make a fool out of herself and the X-Men she represents when in front of She-Hulk, Iron Man and the blonde cheerleader. "Maybe I could pull us into the scene of her kidnapping, the one you've witnessed", she starts while looking at Kara, "And check for details that your eyes might have recorded, but that you might have not actively registered? There might be some clues laying around your mind, still, and if Iron Man and Cyclops can look at them..." "This was not public knowledge," Iron Man says, "But Professor Xavier had informed me as the chairman, that Muir Research Center found upon obtaining custody of her HYDRA spy technology implanted into her. This was before HYDRA and AIM split. Essentially, she was originally associated with HYDRA and now currently has many connections with multiple superhero teams." He then falls silent as Supergirl starts the recap. He uses the time to examine the items that she had set down in front of him. The photos would be older, and not the current version of Xavier's Institute, but rather Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Even the Avengers Mansion looks a little different than it does now too. But they aren't so old as when Asia first showed up either, they are less than two years old. Iron Man says, "Mr. Stark went to track Asia via the tracking devices he kept in her shoes with Supergirl. They found them in a subway tunnel, along with an energy signature to not the most stable of teleporters, technology that is very dangerous to be had...considering this is the first recorded use of AIM having such technology in even S.H.I.E.L.D. databases. Furthermore, the kidnapper claimed to essentially be Asia's parent, and was reclaiming her property, having use for her. There was also evidence of blood at the scene, which indicates a genetic relation to Asia by blood. It is not likely the AIM scientist's blood, but to perhaps a sibling. There are more like Asia out there," Iron Man advises. Then wirelessly the center holo-emitter pops on, and displays Sara Bellasarius as a young teenager, her graduation photo from MIT. It also starts displaying her long listed resume. "She graduated with a doctorate from MIT 15 years ago, had her masters in Genetics by the age of twelve, and then disappeared. Her only real appearances are random, her last one before kidnapping Asia was in October," and it shows the photo of her doing some trade in a shady situation, "making a purchase of Plutonium-17B in India, highly illegal. It is used as an energy source, typically weaponized. Her rarely public works are theories on Genetics and though beyond talented, she has no sense of ethics or sense of moral obligations from when I read them." Iron Man then brings up satellite images of a small town in North Dakota. "This is the town in North Dakota that Mr. Stark traced the broadcast signal to when the...when the suspect," catching himself from calling her names, "Threatened Mr. Stark and said that Asia was now hers. It does not appear to have been bounced, this appears to be the source. No unusual behavior reported at this time, so it could be where she has secret headquarters, or the entire town could be a cover-up." Though suddenly he pauses and taps a photo of Asia and Stark together in the books. "This was from just last week. HYDRA tried to capture her not long ago and I interfered. I should have realized it was not a random incident." Though ironically, it actually was. One of Iron Man's hands curls into a fist and squeezes tightly. Apparently, the hero is not taking this kidnapping well. She-Hulk hrms. "More like her." Jen doesn't sound happy about that idea. Truth is, Asia's life isn't what it could be, for all they've done for her, for all they've tried to keep her happy. Trapped in the eternal cycle of the seasons, never really learning or growing. No kind of life, from the Hulk's viewpoint. But they still have to get her back. Have to. Kara Zor-El shrugs a little at Jean. "I'm pretty sure I didn't leave anything out. I was just thinking maybe you all had some idea of where to start looking for these.. hydra people?" While investigating all the items, eventually, Iron Man shakes his head after sharing all the information he has and picks up the image inducer. He starts to attempt to access it, to bring up the saved database list. Course, he turns it on first, "Give me a few to access that information for you Cyclops." While investigating all the items, eventually, Iron Man shakes his head after sharing all the information he has and picks up the image inducer. He starts to attempt to access it, to bring up the saved database list. Course, he turns it on first, "Give me a few to access that information for you Cyclops." And then Iron Man says, "AIM," he auto-corrects. "Probably stating the obvious, but if AIM or HYDRA isn't scrambling their signals or hiding their communications, this is probably a trap." Cyclops notes, as calmly as he might discuss tomorrow's weather. "So I'm assuming the rough plan is to spring it?" He glances towards Iron Man for confirmation. "The Blackbird can have us there in forty minutes at full burn." That'd be roughly Mach 5. Iron Man is an empty shell, Scott is always on Jean's head someway or another, and Jennifer seems relaxed, even if anxious, so Marvel Girl looks at the younger blonde frowning slightly, getting some strange waves from the girl's mind, taking some time to adjust them. The girl's patterns are strange, inhuman, and while this goes into Jean's mind as something to look into, she will look into it later. Right now there's a young girl kidnapped by HYDRA and AIM, and Scott is talking about springing traps and flying in Mach 5. << This is strange, Scott. >>, she whispers to his mind. Iron Man really is an empty shell, there is no signal, no shielding sensed, nothing...which can be nerve-wreaking for a poor telepath. "The image inducer has a number of support members from Avengers, many of which no longer work here. There also appears to be some images of...actually, the younger X-Men." Since at the time these photos were obtained, students weren't really attending Xavier's, except perhaps Iceman and Shadowcat, maybe Cannonball and Sunspot. "Supergirl and I can fly at the Blackbird's speed. The Quinjet is no faster, so best to fly what you are comfortable with. As for the signal trace, it was a high end encrypted holographic signal, it had no bouncing to it. It's possible to do it, but highly difficult. There are likely some people in AIM that could perform it, but not just anyone, she may not have had the support staff to manage it. Though there is always the possibility of a trap, always," Iron Man reinstates. "Unless we want to take both planes, for some reason," Jen points out. "I can fly the quinjet if needed...if not I'll have to ride with you." She glances at Cyclops. That's the real question - does he mind a Hulk on his plane, learning its capabilities? Kara Zor-El looks at the stuff on the table. "So where are they that we're going to head to? Because I think the transportation issue is probably the minor thing." << Strange? I thought it was Sunday. >> Yes, Cyclops is joking through the telepathic rapport he shares with Marvel Girl, but there's still the undercurrent of Serious Business ™ lacing through it, << Doesn't seem any more unusual than many situations we've faced in the past, does it? >> He looks over to Kara and taps the map showing that North Dakota town, "I'd imagine here is where we need to start." He looks to She-Hulk and nods, "We've got plenty of room." He doubts the Blackbird is all -that- much different than the Quinjet. Maybe some better stealth features, though. But if the Avengers trust her on board their aircraft, there's no particular reason he can think of to be worried about She-Hulk aboard one of his. While Iron Man speaks Marvel Girl visibly facepalms, shaking her head as if she had just heard some terrible joke or remembered that she left the oven turned on. Upon realizing she was excessively physical about her telepathic conversation the redhead appropriately blushes and tries to pretend she is invisible, looking at no one in particular and nodding. << I don't like hostage situations. No matter how used you are to them, they are always tense. And this is a little girl... We can't screw this up. I can't screw this up. Look at this group... you have to lead us when it all blows up, because it will, and I don't trust Iron Man." "The surrounding area is generally...empty." It's North Dakota people, of course it is! "We can land here," and a holographic map is now displayed in the center of the table with an X appearing where Iron Man wants it, along with the coordinates. "Now that everyone has the information, I believe we should move out, arrive at location, then move out with Cyclops and Marvel Girl as one team, Supergirl and She-Hulk as the other, and I would like to load onto the Blackbird my mobile armory in case I need to change out because I'm going to initially approach in stealth mode. My repulsors will be silent though not as powerful, and I will be using holo-emitters to make me appear invisible to the human eye." That means he will be also sacrificing some force field strength as well, though he doesn't share that with the others. "If possible, I'd like to sneak in and get Asia out before we blow the place to hell." Red eyes then look at Cyclops, "Would you be willing to take command in the field? I can if there is a need, but normally Captain America handles field command. However, he is currently reported on vacation by S.H.I.E.L.D. I just think they lost him, but he can take care of himself." Did Iron Man make a bit of a jest in this intense environment? She-Hulk would likely realize he did in either case. "If we are all in agreement, we should depart immediately." << You won't screw this up. They won't either. Not that I expect it from them, but I won't let it happen. >> Scott replies telepathically to Jean, utterly steadfast in his certainty that everything will turn out all right. It only grows more certain once Iron Man basically places him in command on the ground. "Fair enough. I'll do what I can. Lets get your gear and our passenger loaded up." He jerks a thumb over his shoulder, in the direction they came, "The Blackbird should be able to make a stealthy approach of its' own. Let's get moving." Kara Zor-El waits for people to get on the jets or whatever conveyance they're using, then scoops up the beekeeper outfit for some reason before going outside to fly up and wait for the others. Impatient much? Jean follows behind Scott with a smile, raising a brow as they go to the Blackbird. These moments, when he is at the forefront, are the moments where he shines the most, and watching him take lead is always a pleasure. The Blackbird lifts into the air as the mobile armory then comes up from a hidden entrance beneath the landing pad. Iron Man then catches it below and slides it into the open hatch of the Blackbird. When the fly off, Iron Man keeps close to the Blackbird. Meanwhile inside, when someone gets too close to the mobile armory, it actually speaks! "Warningz, do nos get cloze to me. I blow up in your facezzz." Yes, the thing sounds mentally special is an understatement. "All right folks, I'd like to have Supergirl and Iron Man recon the town with your senses and sensors, respectively. See if you can spot anything particularly unusual to give us a starting point for infiltration, but stay out of sight if at all possible. We don't want to tip our hand too soon." Cyclops' voice is calm and measured over the communications frequency. << And once we're close enough, see if you can find anything that stands out with your telepathy....even if it's an area that seems to be shielded. Or -especially- if it's that. >> He sends telepathically to Marvel Girl as the Blackbird starts to lift off. "Sounds good Supergirl. Let us know if they find anything." Not that he's expecting reports during their current mission, but afterwards could be useful too. There may be a need for follow-on operations, depending on how deep this particular rabbit-hole goes. Kara Zor-El mentions to the others, "By the way... I have a friend that I'm having check out India for the other lead while we're in North Dakota if that's okay. One of my teammates from the Titans. Plus, he's family." Via comlink! Ya, like Iron Man would forget technology! So he gave everyone temp comlinks that share the same frequency so they can communicate. "That is appreciated," the computerized voice of Iron Man resounds across the comlink. "Superboy appears to have a good head on his shoulders." But Scott is then busy ordering everyone around. Stark smiles a bit beneath his helmet. So much like Rogers. But he then nods, though only Supergirl can see him, "No problem ol' fearless leader." Did he just mimic Hank in that neural sounding computerized voice?! Oh my gawd, he did not! But he falls silent and continues to fly beside the Blackbird Jet for now, until they get closer to their landing point, then he will go into stealth mode. Jean Grey's fingers dig into her thighs as remains on one of the Blackbird's many seats, looking at the panels and, most importantly, at the scenery outside with a small, excited half-smile. << I wish they would be expecting just the Avengers so that they wouldn't guard against telepathy... but seeing as they were observing the Institute... they should have an idea that they doubled the number of enemies... I just wonder why, why is that little girl so valuable? It's the Avengers -and- the X-Men... why would they poke at a hornet's nest like that!? >>, she tells Scott, observing Iron Man and Supergirl with some concern, but remains silent for now, even if Cyclops might feel it through their connection. Kara Zor-El flies towards North Dakota - admittedly a little impatiently. Moreso because she considers it her fault that Asia was taken when she was right nearby. Once they get close to their destination, Kara's looking down and ahead to see what she can spot or hear. The landing point is approaching now, and then suddenly there is a shimmer around Iron Man before he disappears. Kara's enhanced vision can find him, that slight shimmer that the nekkid eye would not so easily pick up, and his boot jets turn on silent mode. To a normal human's ear, they would be almost unnoticable with the background noise. He continues onward while he lets the Blackbird land behind him. He is already releases his sensors to scan. Iron Man makes use of radar/lidar, vital scans for heart beats, all-environmental scan sensors, exotic energy detection, and radiation detection. His facial recognition program is also up and running. He twists in the air as he approaches the town, aiming to land on the main street. She-Hulk has positioned herself as close to the rear hatch of the Blackbird she can...well, which is rather limited. That's probably Colossus' seat she's in. Probably. She's strapped in, but as they approach, one hand is already going to the harness. Clearly, she's ready to bounce out of here in Smash mode. Ready and eager. Oh, and a little angry. Jean's picking up on that. She wants to hurt some people. The Blackbird touches down about a half-mile outside of town, the stealth systems all fully engaged even upon landing. The landing ramp lowers (and the cargo hatch is set to deploy whenever Iron Man needs his additional gear) and Cyclops moves down out of the aircraft, reaching to key the earpiece communicator once more, "Picking up anything unusual?" He turns and glances towards She-Hulk, inclining his head slightly, "If you don't mind, I think you and I are going to be the cavalry if things go south. Or charge in when they find the base, if it's here. I don't think either of us are too well-suited for infiltration and recon." With that his thoughts turn towards Jean, << What are you getting from the town? >> Jean doesn't seem to listen to Scott at first as she frowns and keeps her face like that for a moment before she stands and walks numbly, trying to organize the input of information she is receiving. Closing her eyes and shaking her head slightly, she groans and mutters audibly "Wait...", even though her thoughts are what carry most weight. << Wait, Scott... there's something wrong... this town... this -whole- town... I... it's almost as if they had training to carry out their daily lives... commands... to... like they have been commanded to act routinelly. Almost... >>, she suddenly stops raising her hands over her own mouth, as if she was sick << It's static... almost robotic... no... no free thoughts... >>, she informs, the feedback she gets from the town obviously nauseating. Kara Zor-El says into the intercom, "Um... just so you know guys... I'm seeing something really strange. Or more like I'm NOT seeing something. Right beneath the town there's this black energy screen that's blocking my x-ray vision and even the electromagnetic spectrum. Saw this before at the hot dog vendor's apartment in the closet where I found all tha stuff on Asia." Kara flies down to the town. "I'm going to make an entrance okay?" Iron Man's voice is heard clearly over the comlink, as if he isn't talking softer...but then, he isn't really moving his mouth - the armor pilot - "My sensors are encountering a powerful wall of resistance. This is very impressive indeed. I am checking for wireless access now." Not that Iron Man will think he is that lucky. "Furthermore, all the people in town have the exact same heart beats, but they are registering as human, not robotic or high tech android." "I love working with people who have the same definition of 'Make an entrance' that I do," She-Hulk says, cheerfully, into the comlink. Black energy screen? They've definitely found them...and making an entrance strikes her as a very smart idea. She'll let Supergirl do it this time - she's closer! "Well, no good plan lasts past the opening shots." Scott murmurs with a tiny hint of a wry grin on his face, reaching out a hand to steady the mildly stricken Jean as he speaks over the comm, "Go ahead Supergirl. She-Hulk, move to back her up. Iron Man, once they've given us an opening, see if you can interface with their systems more directly. Be careful everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if the townsfolk are going to go for the proverbial torches and pitchforks...or plasma blasters and laser guns...once they know we're here." Kara Zor-El flies down towards the ground, aiming for where the black energy field is located. Chances are whatever is under the ground is under the ground where the energy field is. Batman or Robin would find a manhole. Kara takes a more direct route, spinning at high speed as she hits into the ground to bust through the ground like a drill until she is where the black energy field was masking her vision from the outside. The Kryptonian Drill makes her entrance as she starts spinning into the ground, once she hits the level of field however there's a big spark she feels the drain of life falling out of her. Then a flush of explosion as she repeled right out of the whole, straight in to the air, she's disoriented until she comes crashing down to the ground, causing a small creator. All the lights in the town come on. Iron Man doesn't move, he stands there invisible and just thinks, and thinks, and thinks...then he finally says over the comlink with coordinates, "...is the power source for the town. Knock it out and it will limit their ability to combat us as their visibility will decrease and it will potentially add more chaos. I am going to see what this shielding can resist." And then Iron Man heads to the hole that Supergirl created and then braces himself. Metal arms reach forward and he activates his magnetism power, which can lift 100 tons worth, though he starts to slowly build it up to see if he can get a response. This is a support power built into the suit, and luckily one that has not suffered for the installation of the stealth systems. If this fails, he is going to have to head back to the armory for new ideas. She-Hulk unstraps self, and launches herself from the Blackbird at a run, heading right towards the Kryptonian Drill. She's about to go down the hole...then Iron Man starts doing *something*. "If I go past, will I be in your way?" she calls to the armored hero. Just in case he's doing something that might cause a Hulk a headache...or be disrupted. "Be careful, Iron Man." Is the only warning Cyclops gives. He starts to trot towards the town himself, prepared to act as a "sniper" of sorts to keep potential foes off the backs of his ad-hoc teammates. However, his thoughts reach out to Marvel Girl once more, << Try to dig a little deeper, but be careful. Still, if you find some kind of "attack" programming on them...see if you can shut it down. Otherwise see if you might be able to help them break free of this...whatever it is. >> She'd know better than he, << Just keep your defenses at maximum. Last thing we want is for anyone to fall under some kind of mental influence. >> If Marvel Girl were in her right mind she would be completely startled at the power this Supergirl shows. She-Hulk is a reputed superheroine, and she is also gigantic and green, but the small teenager sure makes the whole ground rumble when she dives into it. Jean, however, is not on her right mind, as her frowning face and a small bead of sweat running along her nose and onto the ground can attest. She tries not to move too much while she scans the area. << T...There doesn't seems to be anything deeper... it's... all hap... they are all happy... it's like still picture. They didn't even react to the confusion... just... eating and sleeping... bathing... Oh God... I don't think there's anything to sav- Wait! Wait! There's something else... some noise... some new intentions... a new pattern. These have some free will... but I don't think we will like it... >>, she hisses to his mind, scanning the whole area taking it's toll on Jean's health. A Flash of energy as the AIM Soldiers teleport in near Supergirl, armed with laser rifles. In the Middle a Large man with Rock for Skin similar to Thing, and Quartz eyes, covered in natural spikes charges from the teleportation circle, making a B Line for She Hulk, fists ready to fight. Beside him floating above the teleportation circle is a young woman in her mid twenties, who for those who know her looks like Asia but older, with Blue skin and Hair, silvery eyes. The winds starts picking up around them, just like if Storm was around. Iron Man finds his efforts useless, the towns folk are like dolls, and...frequency. That's all he can think about, but he doesn't have enough power! He needs to switch out, let go of the invisibility. He then jets toward the sky silently and heads toward the plane where his mobile armory is already exiting and readying for him. Over the comlink he says, "The energy signature in the shielding is similar to when Omega Red activates his powers, though there is a difference. The system came up with a match, so I would highly advise not touching it She-Hulk. In the meantime, I'm heading back to my mobile armory to think of a way around it. Keep the others distracted if you can." Think, think! Damn it Stark, you can out-think this! The panic and rage is boiling inside the man, as he struggles to figure things out. Upon hitting the black energy field, Supergirl is propelled backwards instead, causing a big crater in the ground where she hits. She rubs her head a bit getting up. "That was going to go so much better when I thought of it." "Don't touch it. It's energy-absorbing...might temporarily drain powers." Jen gets that off before...she gets charged by a guy who looks like Ben. Only uglier. "You're far less sexy than the Thing!" she informs him before stepping to the side...and trying to get him to charge right into a punch from her big, meaty, green fists. << Break contact with them and just tell me what it is. And watch my back.>> There's no heat or anger to Scott's thoughts, just the matter-of-fact-ness that always comes over him in battle. "Guess we have to buy Iron Man some time." He's still well away from where Supergirl and She-Hulk are engaged, but he reaches up and keys his visor, firing a blast of ruby-red concussive energy towards the floating figure, albeit a lower-powered pulse, only enough to knock and adult human for a loop. "Iron Man, is that field going to repel -all- energy or do you want me to try punching through...or overloading it?" "It managed to block the use of my magnetism, it has a good range and can lift 100 tons. I got no response to my knowledge. It is meant to block energy and repel physical attacks. If I cannot find a way to disrupt it, we will have to try and go under it which will take time cause last I checked, we don't have Mole Man." Is Iron Man being sarcastic? Difficult to say in that computerized voice of his. In the meantime, Supergirl may hear the distant whirling and buzzing as Iron Man bickers with his mobile armory. "Stop touching me there, I said...stop it." "Tryingzzz to help." That is going lovely. But he seems to be exchanging out equipment successfully. << They are mutants. These two are mutants, Scott! Don't let Jeniffer pulverize them!>> Jean suddenly speaks with far more vigor, as she takes her mind out of the area and zooms her telepathy back to herself and Scott, sparing just a brief analysis over to Kara, to see if the girl is feeling well after getting repelled. Feeling nothing wrong Marvel Girl quickly focus on defending Scott in the case it's needed and, despite his orders, inside those two new aggressors' minds, trying to reach their consciences and shutting their bodies for the time being, to keep them from being harmed, the more effort she does the more her body feels it, a thin sliver of blood running down her nose. Bee Keepers aim their weapons at the now moving Supergirl. "Stand down intruder and you wont be harmed." they command. Africa aka the Big Guy, is huge and like a train and even has he goes into Jen's punch, the force is incredible, if those with sensative ears can hear it's harmful, windows shatter, and the Rock man explodes into a mist of fine dust at the force of the blow. Hulk SMASH! Seems to work well for the woman. America the flying girl is blasted out of the sky, obviously wounded ,she floats up and looks back to where the blast. "Organics. You are the trespassers and you attack our home!" she glares and then calls out. "Mother can we use lealth force?" she waits for the answer and then whines. "But Mother....mother...please...understood.' she pouts and looks to the others. "Stand down.' Pulse Barrage installed, along with sonic attackers, adapted on the spot from human ears to different ranges. Good thing he has extra gear in here, and made sure to pack a wide range of things. He had to drop the silent mode and the invisible mode to re-install the higher force fields he feels he is going to need. He then takes off to the air even as the mobile armory closes up behind him, "I can get the force field to disrupt so we can get in. But I am monitoring who you are fighting, the idea forming in my head is not going to make anyone happy." There was blood on the scene Iron Man said earlier, one that could pass as a sibling to Asia. "I believe the good doctor has been genetically experimenting on living beings, and her 'projects' or her 'children' are her test subjects." He suspected this earlier, but with the appearance of other beings displaying other abilities similar and yet different from Asia...it is like confirming it. Kara Zor-El looks at the 3 AIM soldiers. "Three things wrong with that. First... I'm pretty sure those won't hurt me. Second, you guys took one of our friends and we want her back. Third...." There's a blue blur as Kara disarms the three of them and is back where she was originally, dropping the laser rifles on the ground. "You don't have your guns." She thinks. "Oh and Four, five, and six, you're surrounded by Iron Man, She-Hulk, and X-Men." She thinks then nods. "Sooo you can give up now." "Crap it!" Jen exclaims as the man...explodes. "I didn't hit him *that* hard," she grumbles. He was made of rock...he should have been able to take it. Pissed, she starts to stride around the edge of the barrier, regarding it...but not touching it. It might turn her into a useless human for a while. "OK, no way this is going to be -that- easy...." Scott mutters over the comlink. If he's put off by the seeming disintegration of Africa, he gives no outward sign of it, though Jean at least can feel the ripple of surprise that he keeps tightly controlled in the midst of this tense situation. "Stand down for the moment, people. Let's...see what they have to say for themselves." << Jean? Are you all right? >> "Not now, Scott!", she responds loudly, which triggers some alarms. When Jean forgets to use codenames and speaks instead of telepathically whispering to Scott in the middle of a battle it means she might be losing her touch, that her focus is elsewhere, and from the look of things, mainly her bleeding nose, she is doing something that requires extreme concentration somewhere else that not the physical location of her body. As she slowly walks along Scott, the woman tries to focus on the new presences and soldiers, trying to find information inside the humans' heads now, as well as inside the two mutants, oblivious to the fact Jennifer apparently explodes one of them. Oh Africa is fine he just wasn't expecting his force meeting She-Hulks would cause such an effect. As Jen runs two giant hands come from the ground grabbing her ankles and slamming her forward into the ground. The ground shakes, knocking those who are standing off their balance including the Bee Keepers who were trying to run to save themselves after being disarmed. After slamming Jen, AFrica reforms growing larger and larger, shaking the ground causing to crack and break, one of the houses are swallowed up, jean can feel those lives accidentally snuffed out, but they were so happy, so blissful happy even as their life was extinguished. America calls out. "STAND DOWN AFRICA! MOTHER COMMANDS US TO STAND DOWN!" she paues a moment. "Antartica has made contact with others in India." she annoucnes. "We have to play nice, with the strangers." Africa doesn't like the idea but he stops growing and causing the ground to tear itself apart. The Bee Keepers try to scramble away again they aren't paid enough for this. America still floats. "Who has the authority to Treat with me?" Hope is not about to say Mutant Messiah, only when hell freezes over! Talk about sounding like a self-important psychopath...and it isn't like she wants to be that anyway, but she didn't know what else to think about. "Miss Mauler. Maybe I should be SYD, Shoot You Dead." She rolls her eyes at that, "I'm a crack shot." Iron Man is trying to stay away from the worse of the battling and arguments, he is the rogue - the one that is outside of the main combat - the thinker. He can be a tanker and a power hitter when he needs to be, but right now...Asia needs him to use his head. Over the comlink he does say, "Marvel Girl." It has no emotion in the computerized tone, but the warning is clear. There is a difference between being a rogue from the combat, to being a rogue to command. "Team, keep them distracted. I'm testing the disruption of the shields down and going to see about taking them down. However, it will be a rumble, I had to drop the camaflouge and stealth mode to exchange it out with the more useful items." Then there is a sonic sound as the shields below where Supergirl made a hole two gets attacked by the sonic emitter and Iron Man works to lower himself down the hole with his repulsor technology. He will need a larger opening for the rest of the team, but he needs inside to use his sensors...which will start operating as soon as an opening is created - if all goes why. Thud. She-Hulk, hitting the ground. "Whoah. Stand down, your friend said!" She doesn't hit him again...she just tries to launch herself clear, actually doing a hulk-sized back flip if she can manage to do so to get some distance between her and the earth guy. "All right, you want to talk, so...talk." Cyclops doesn't move too far forward, mostly because he's moved over to support Jean should she need it, frowning slightly at the obvious signs of strains both physical and psychological. Just what the heck is going on here? Not that he voices that question, but this is definitely getting weirder by the moment. Jean reaches for Scott for support, an arm going around his neck as she takes this time to rest a bit, her mind finally going back into her own head, keeping a link with Cyclops being the most straining activity she now sustains. Breathing hard she looks at the two figures, and then at Scott, unsure of their next steps. Africa still stands down wanting to badly to fight a Hulk it's on his bucket list so to speak but he stays still and watches. America keeps floating watching the others. She focuses on Scott. "Why have you trespassed on our lands, we have done nothing to you, we mean you no harm." she says with conviction. Meanwhile she nor Africa notice Iron Man deactivate the energy shield and make his way into the lab's below. There is Iron Man's voice over the comlinks again, "No one is down here, they are all above. I'm finding their system to hack into for information. Supergirl, can you slip away and completely explore the facility for evidence while I'm gathering digital evidence? Cyclops, She-Hulk, and Marvel Girl should be enough to keep them talking and talking. Something isn't right here, it looks like a decommissioned site." And Iron Man goes to search for an access port, and goes to actually wire himself in. He just has to do some tweaking to his liquid metal Iron Man suit to link in. Before America and AFrica get to speak, something gets their attention and they are quickly teleported away. Off site, leaving you guys with a city of bizarre clones that Jean feels, and four Aim guys trying to get away but are easily captured. Iron Man is below with a wealth of information, but alas no Asia.